impossible love
by lanita 25
Summary: La verdad no creo que alguien vaya a adoptar a una joven de 18 años . Pero esa idea cambio hasta que un día tuve una cita con una familia. Y ese día mi vida cambio para siempre. Lo conocí…
1. Chapter 1: La Cita

Fanfic: Life Changes in a Minute  
by: - Lana Masen.

**Sinopsis**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me dicen Bella y me gusta .Tengo 18 años, me considero una chica normal, mis estudios de secundaria han culminado, si de novios hablamos la lista es demasiado corta siendo Mike mi único novio, al cual tuve que dejar por venir a Forks.

El tomar esa decisión fue doloroso, pero estoy superándolo o eso creo. Soy un imán para los accidentes, no lloro con facilidad, además de ser muy torpe, creo que eso lo heredé de mi madre. Mis padres René y Charlie murieron hace 3 años en un accidente.

Cuando yo solo tenía solo 15 años. No tenía con quien quedarme y ninguno de mis familiares quiso quedarse conmigo. Así que me trajeron a una casa de paso aquí en Forks. Desde entonces me encuentro aquí sola, ¿amigas? Ángela y Jessica que siempre están conmigo. Pero extraño esa vida que llevaba antes. Aunque era muy joven, los recuerdo como si aún estuvieran conmigo.  
Todos los días me levanto pensando ¿Qué será de mi vida? Solo quiero tener una familia, ¿Es acaso mucho pedir?

La verdad no creo que alguien vaya a adoptar a una joven de 18 años.  
Esa idea cambio hasta que un día tuve una cita con una familia.  
Y ese día mi vida cambio para siempre.  
Lo conocí…

**Primer capítulo.**

La Cita.

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo un poco, no tenía más que hacer y la tarde pasaba muy lenta, Ángela y Jessica se encontraban en la piscina con otras compañeras no quise ir porque no me gustaría repetir el accidente de la vez pasada, casi me mato por tratar de caminar toda mojada sobre un piso muy liso.  
Así que preferí quedarme en mi habitación.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí que Sue entraba a mi habitación.

—Bella, querida despierta tengo que darte una maravillosa noticia— dijo en tono muy alegre.  
— Sue... ¿qué es tan importante para que me despiertes?

Con cierta pereza abrí los ojos. Odiaba que me despertaran pero quiero mucho a Sue. Ella es la que cuida la zona en donde yo me quedo.

— Bella al parecer hay una familia que está interesada en adoptarte, son la familia Cullen. Viven acá en Forks ¿No te pone alegre la noticia?

¿¡Que!?, ¿Una familia queriendo adoptarme? ¡No! de pronto me han dado ganas de vomitar. Nunca creí que alguna familia me adoptaría, Sue dijo que apenas estaba interesada, es preferible no hacerme ilusiones porque cuando eso pasa lo que sigue es tristeza una vez la familia declina la idea de adoptarme. Comprendo que a mi edad ya es muy difícil, es un milagro que como mínimo lo consideren.

— ¿Hablas enserio Sue? ¿Pero cómo?  
— Estoy hablando totalmente enserio señorita, hoy llamaron, en dos horas es la cita con el Sr. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa la Sra. Esmerald Cullen. — ¡dios! Esto no iba para nada bien.  
— ¿Has dicho en dos horas? — Sue solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza  
—Falta poco, será mejor que empiece a arreglarme —No quería que me vieran en estas fachas con las que suelo vestir, converse, jeans, y camisetas. Así que decidí ponerme mis mejores jeans y mis tenis preferidos. La cabeza me daba vueltas la hora se acercaba.

Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, era Ben mi único amigo hombre acá en el orfanato.

— Bella me enteré de que tienes una cita de adopción.  
— Si, ya en media hora tengo que ir donde Sue, estoy nerviosa Ben, deséame suerte.  
— ¡Claro bells! todo la suerte del mundo, verás que pronto tendrás nueva familia. —  
Esa idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Nueva familia? ¿Estaba preparada para eso? Aún no lo sabía.

Era hora así que me dirigí hasta la oficina de Sue, ella me acompaño a la sala en donde se recibían las citas, ahí estaban: mis futuros padres. Solo si ellos decidían adoptarme.  
Su hermosura era demasiado. Carlisle, sí, así creo que se llama, es hermoso, ese cabello color oro, ojos azules y el porte de príncipe azul que impresiona a cualquiera que lo vea y que decir de Esme. Su cabello caer en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, ojos preciosos, su forma de vestir. Todo Ellos irradiaba belleza y amor.

Y aquí estaba yo, demasiado simple comparada con ellos que me hacían sentir intimidada. Creo que no voy a ser capaz de hablar, ¡Bella contrólate! me recordé.

Procedí a saludarlos y sentarme a un lado de Sue. El temor de ser rechazada seguía presente por ser tan mayor.

— ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan? — dijo Carlisle amablemente

— Sí, mucho gusto — dije de forma titubeante a la vez que extendía mi mano y decía mi nombre — Isabella Marie Swan pero llámeme bella — dije casi atónita, mis palabras no salían, ¿¡que me pasa!? Estoy demasiado nerviosa.  
—Hola cariño mucho gusto conocerte — dijo Esme en tono materna, me inspiraba confianza.

— Lo mismo digo — dije casi en un susurro.  
— Bueno, estamos aquí para finiquitar la adopción de Isabella ¿qué? a finiquitar, yo pensé que apenas me iban a conocer, Dios voy a morir.  
— ¿A finiquitar? ¿¡No me quieren conocer primero!? - dije casi gritando.  
— No lo creemos necesario querida, te queremos y sabemos eres la indicada para nuestra familia, tranquila no estarás sola, tendrás a 5 hermanos que te a apoyarán- comentó Carlisle tranquilizándome.  
— Tengo 18 años ¿Están seguros?- pregunté totalmente estupefacta.  
— Absolutamente, tus otros hermanos también son adoptados, Jasper también fue adoptado a tu edad ahora él tiene 25 años — dijo Carlisle.

No lo creo, de no tener a nadie ahora tendré hermanos, Familia ¿Desde cuando mi vida ha cambiado tanto y en tan poco tiempo?

El que no quisieran saber nada de mi me daba un poco de miedo.

— Sr Carlisle, Sra. Esme mañana mismo pueden venir por Bella en horas de la tarde — dijo Sue, dirigiéndome una mirada tranquilizadora.

¿Mañana? , ¿Tan pronto? Ángela, Jessica y Ben me harán mucha falta., al igual que Sue, hay algo que no me cuadra.

— ¿Mañana? — dije de mala gana

—Si Bella, mañana mismo te iras con la familia Cullen- dijo Sue un poco brava por mi actitud.

—Está bien, mañana venimos por ti en horas de la tarde.- dijo Carlisle firmando unos papeles que le paso Sue.

Se despidieron de nosotras, yo de manera un poco seca no me sentía capaz de actuar de otra forma, simplemente estaba en estado de shock.

Familia, hermanos, despedidas, no más orfanato. Era algo difícil de asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

La noche paso muy lenta, me había despedido de todos acá en la casa de paso. Me harían mucha falta pero la vida cambia.

Esa noche dormí con Jessica y Ángela. Quería pasar mi ultima noche con ellas.

— ¿Así que tienes nueva familia bells? — me dijo Ángela un poco triste por mi partida.

— Si Ángela, y lamentablemente me voy mañana, las voy a extrañar — al decir nos dimos un abrazo de oso, extrañaría a este par de locas. Habían sido mis amigas desde que me encuentro aquí, esto iba a ser difícil.

Al amanecer ya estaba lista y a la espera de los Cullen. La hora había llegado, como el momento en dejar esto, de dejar todo. Pensar que dentro de unos minutos, éste será mi pasado.

Llegaron los Cullen, me encontraba despidiendo de Sue, cuando vi bajar del Carro a Esme, Carlisle y, ¿Quién era él?

Estaba segura que era uno de mis "Hermanos", un aviso de que era tan guapo no hubiera estado mal, su belleza era más allá de la normal, ¿era real?, seguro parecía idiota viéndolo hasta que llegaron donde yo estaba, pude ver felicidad en su mirada al verme, la mirada que le dirigía estaba lejos de ser de felicidad pura, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, me sentía como una depravada, era perfecto.

Vino hasta donde estaba, el mundo me daba vueltas

— Supongo ¿tú debes de ser bella? , perdón, Isabella — Yo me llamo Edward Cullen — dijo mientras extendía la mano en mi dirección.


	2. Chapter 2 : Los Cullen

FANFIC: LIFE CHANGES IN A MINUTE

WRITE BY : LANA MASEN

CHAPTER 2

_"LOS CULLEN"_

**_*Canción que toca Edward en el Piano es "Chopin - Nocturno en si bemol menor Op 9 Nº 1" *_**

-ehm tu debes de ser bella, perdón, Isabella- Yo me llamo Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen? El seria mi hermano? No lo puedo creer, como podría acostumbrarme a ver tanta belleza en esta familia, porque me escogieron a mi, soy tan normal, tan simple, bueno pero eso no importa, ahora tengo parado frente a mi a un dios griego, por Dios bella di algo.

- mmm eh hola Edward, Mucho gusto Isabella Marie Swan y bueno ahora Cullen- dije mientras mi cara se ponía muy roja.

- Si bella ahora serás una Cullen- dijo Carlisle y Esme acercándose para saludarme.

- Edward no se aguantaba las ganas de conocerte- dijo Carlisle

QUE? Quería conocerme, bella cálmate será hermanos nada mas.

Podría algún día yo mirarlo como un hermano?. No creo … tendré que vivir con esto durante el resto de mi vida.

- mama por favor no me hagas pasar pena delante de nuestra nueva hermana- dijo Edward mientras me miraba detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo-

- Eres hermosa- me dijo Edward

- Gracias- respondí de la forma mas tonta que jamás había respondido.

Nos despedimos de Sue, prometí visitarla a ella a mis amigos, lo extrañaría mucho, eran mi hogar desde hace ya varios años.

Mientras íbamos en el carro rumbo a la casa de mi nueva familia, estaba pensando en como me cambio la vida en menos de 3 años, mis padres muertos, orfanato, soledad, tristezas, nueva familia, nuevos padres, nueva casa, nuevos hermanos. Esto de verdad me confundía mucho, todo cambio muy rápido.

Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Bella, en que piensas?

- Ehmm, en lo rápido que ha cambiado mi vida de un día para el otro, no me esperaba todo esto.

- Claro debe ser muy confuso para ti todo esto, te comprendo, lo mismo me paso a mi cuando me adoptaron, no fui fácil, pero ese y Carlisle se hacen querer muy rápido , también mis otros hermanos , bella todos nosotros somos adoptados, todos hemos pasado por tu situación, créeme no será fácil, pero te acostumbraras- lo dijo calmándome inmediatamente, que poder tenia este hombre para calmarme y hacer olvidar todos mis problemas, la verdad me intimidaba y mucho. "SOLO ES TU HERMANO BELLA QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE".

- Gracias Edward por esas palabras.

- Llegamos chicos- interrumpió Esme nuestra corta conversación.

Cuando salgo del carro con ayuda de Edward, veo una hermosa mansión , es tan grande, me quede anonadada viendo esa hermosa casa, que ahora también seria mi casa. Iba caminando cuando de repente me tropiezo con una piedra y sentí caerme pero Edward fue mas rápido y me sostuvo, quedamos tan cerca que parecía que fuéramos a besarnos, la verdad la idea no era mala, pero "BELLA ES TU HERMANO", no podía olvidar esto, pero seria muy difícil no notar la hermosura de Edward.

Edward me quedo mirando como si el también quisiera besarme, pero apenas nos conocemos hace unas hora, podría esto ser posible?.

- Bella te encuentras bien?- dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo nuestra burbuja.

- Ehmm si me encuentro bien, Edward me ah ayudado- Gracias Edward- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- No fue nada bella.

Entramos a la casa, era mas hermosa, grande y muy iluminada, lo primero que vi fue a 4 personas casi a la entrada de la casa mirando de pies a cabeza, con esas miradas que comen.

Supuse que eran mis otros hermanos. Podría existir una familia así de hermosa, que su belleza doliera verla?.

Mis hermanos también eran muy Bellos, vi a un joven con cabello color oro y ojos muy azules, a otro muy musculoso ojos cafés, y muy alto, vi a una rubia preciosa con una elegancia, y a una chica con cabello corto y muy café, con unos hermosos ojos negros. Al verlos a ellos me sentía tan poca cosa.

- Tu debes ser bella, mi Nombre es Jasper, mucho gusto "Hermana"

- Hola Bella! Bienvenida , soy Alice, estoy muy emocionada porque tu estés aquí- dijo casi gritando de la emoción, la verdad me cae bien.

- Yo me llamo Emmett , encantado de que estés aquí- dijo dándome un enorme abrazo de oso.

Todavía faltaba una por presentarse , pero ella me miraba con desagrado , como si no le gustara mi presencia. Claro todo no podía ser perfecto.

- yo soy Rosalie, mucho gusto- dijo con amargura.

- Bella bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- dijo Esme abranzandome.

Mi nuevo hogar. Esa palabra todavía me daba escalofríos.

- Edward podrias mostrarle la casa a Bella por favor.- Dijo Carlisle

- Ehm claro , encantado de hacerlo- dijo Edward mirándome con mucha dulzura.

Todos me encantaron, bueno excepto Rosalie, que no estuvo muy feliz con mi llegada.

Edward me empezó a mostrar la casa, fuimos a la cocina, a el jardín, hasta que llegamos a el living y vi un hermoso piano, me llamo mucho la atención.

- Edward algunos de ustedes toca piano?

- Si bella, yo toco el piano, bueno soy el único.

Lo mire sorprendida, podría esto resultar sexy? Podría ser , me encantaba todo de el, mi querido hermano si así podría llegarlo a ver algún día toda el piano.

- Puedes tocar algo?- pregunte

- Claro, me encantaría- dijo con una alegría notable en su cara.

Se sentó en el piano , y deslizo sus largos dedos por el piano y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

- Tocas muy hermoso Edward

- Gracias bella, lo hago desde los 14 años.

- Es perfecto.

- Ven vamos te tengo que seguir mostrando la casa.

Edward me miro de una forma tan dulce, como si me conociera desde muchos años atrás, será que se esta dando cuenta de que no puedo mirarlo como un hermano?. No creo.

Fuimos a el siguiente piso, aquí se encontraban las habitaciones, me llevo hasta lo que creo será mi nuevo cuarto, es tan imenzo, grande y muy hermoso, entramos a mi nueva habitación y me llevo hasta el closet, había tanta ropa. Quien podría comprarme tanta ropa?.

- que es todo esto?

- Pues ropa bella.

- Obvio que es ropa , pero toda para mi?

- Si bella toda para ti.

- Y quien la compro

- La compro Alice, ella ama la moda, y estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa por tu llegada, ella a veces no se la lleva tan bien con Alice.

- Todo es muy hermoso.

Edward me miraba encantado. Podría decir que me miraba como si me quisiera mucho pero la verdad apenas nos conocemos hace mínimo 3 horas.

Todo lo dirá el tiempo.

Me termino de mostrar la casa, es hermosa, fuimos hasta el living donde se encontraban todos hablando de mi. Ellos creen que no me di cuenta pero si, todos estaban felices con mi llegada , todos menos Rosalie.

Hablamos un rato, me dijeron las normas de la casa, y me dijeron que de ahora en adelante seré una Cullen.

Se había hecho muy tarde y ya era hora de dormir, todos se fueron a dormir menos Edward y yo.

Nos quedamos hablando por mucho tiempo. Era tan hermoso, su aroma, su hablado , todo el era perfecto. Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos con una pregunta que me dolería un poco responderla.

- Bella has tenido novio?

- Ehmm si solo uno, pero tuve que dejarlo porque como ya sabrás mis padres murieron y tuve que ir a el orfanato.

- Ohh interesante.

- Bella me pareces una persona muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, podríamos ser algo mas que hermanos? AMIGOS?

- Claro Edward tu me pareces una persona fantástica y no se es algo extraño, es como si te conociera de toda la vida me inspiras mucha confianza.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi contigo bella es muy confuso.

- Creo que es hora de dormir.

- Si bella es mejor que descanses ah sido un día muy largo para ti y para toda la familia.

- Descansa- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Fue un gesto que me pareció muy dulce, le di las buenas noches y me fui a dormir, apenas llegue a mi habitación, me acosté y caí rendida en un raro sueño.


	3. Chapter 3: El Angel

Me despierto algo aturdida, el sol entra por mi recamara. No dejo de pensar que ya hace un mes vivo aquí en esta hermosa casa, con mi familia perfecta por así decirlo, la convivencia ah sido muy fácil con todos menos con Rosalie, no se porque no me la llevo bien con ella, la verdad no le eh hecho nada, será porque ahora Alice sale mas conmigo que con ella, tendrá celos?, no lose, Edward me ah dicho que solo aprenda a ignorarla. Edward, mi hermano, mi amor, en este mes me eh dado cuenta que me gusta, la verdad no lo puedo creer, es mi hermano, pero en realidad no somos nada. No lo se todo es muy confuso, yo me eh dado cuenta que no le soy indiferente, y eso me llama mucho la atención, pero nunca se me debe olvidar , somos hermanos.

Emmett y Jasper son un amor. Me han tratado de una forma única, juegan conmigo, salimos a pescar juntos, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

Esme y Carlisle han sido unos excelentes padres, la verdad no me tengo que quejar de ellos.

Estamos a mitad de junio. Esme y Carlisle me han inscrito en la universidad en donde estudian mis otros hermanos, así que decidí estudiar literatura inglesa. La idea de estar en una universidad la verdad me daba mucha felicidad. Siempre había soñado con estudiar esa carrera, amo mucho la lectura.

Este mes la convivencia con Edward ah sido la mejor, es muy dulce, muy amable, el es una persona fácil de querer, pero recuerda bella, el nunca se puede enterar de tu gran secreto.

Esto del amor a mi me parece muy complicado, entregarle tu corazón, tu vida a una persona, no me parece nada fácil, y si lo rompen, donde quedas tu? Tu corazón? Tu vida? Quedas en la nada , a la deriva.

No ,es mejor que no lo sepa y además somos supuestamente hermanos, esto es imposible, porque me tiene que gustar Edward, la verdad no lo se, no es fácil verlo todos los días y pensar que solo pueden ser hermanos, pensar una vida con el que nunca sucederá, no, no me agrada la idea, desde que conocí a Edward mi vida había cambiado para siempre.

Alice interrumpe mis pensamiento entrando rápidamente a mi recamara

- Bella! Corre vamos a desayunar ya mama tiene todo listo.-

Algún día podría decirle a Esme mama? O a Carlisle padre?, no lo creo.

- ya bajo Alice- dije casi en un grito.

Cuando baje a el comedor, ya estaba todo listo, un gran desayuno esperaba por mi, todos estaban sentados en el comedor, excepto Jasper, que todavía estaba dormido. Como siempre jazz despertándose un poco tarde.

- Buenos días a todos – digo casi en un susurro.

- Buenos días Bells- dijeron todos en unísono

Eso me hizo reír. Todos eran tan dulces, bueno excepto Rosalie.

"Bells" era el nuevo apodo que mi nueva familia me había puesto, desde el segundo día que llegue a esta casa , Emmett me empezó a decir así , y bueno así me quede, y ahora todos me llaman "Bells". A mi no me molestaba que me llamaran así, mas bien me daba igual.

El desayuno paso en total tranquilidad, Edward hablando conmigo como cada desayuno, Emmett , Jasper, Alice, y Rosalie estaban hablando de una salida a la playa, una que se llama "La Push" , yo estaba concentraba oyendo hablar a Edward, su voz eran como un cantico para mis oídos, amaba escucharlo hablar.

- Bella te gustaría ir a la playa¿- me pregunta emmett

- Ehmm claro , cuando iremos?- pregunte

- Pues hoy mismo! Pero iremos en la tarde, para que a ustedes chicas les de tiempo de comprarse unos buenos vestidos de baño.

- Pero aca hace mucho frio.- dije sorprendida,porque la verdad aca el forks el clima no es muy lindo que digamos, hace mucho frio y llueve casi todos los días, asi que por eso se me hizo raro.

- Bells hoy es uno de los pocos días en que sale el sol, hay que aprovechar, asi que se compran unos hermoso bikinis

La verdad no me imaginaba usando esos pequeños bikinis. Pero bueno , la verdad es que si me hacia falta ir a plata, estoy tan blanca, me gustaría broncearme.

- claro emmett que ire, me gustaría mucho.

- Genial.!

- Entonces bells arréglate y vamos con rosalie a comprar nuestros bikinis- dijo alice alegre, ella ama ir de compras.

- Claro , iré enseguida- no termine de decir la frase cuando derrame mi jugo de naranja encima de rosalie.

- Perdon! Lo siento mucho rosalie, de verdad no fue mi intención- dije muy apenada.

- No sientas nada! Déjalo así- dijo rosalie muy furiosa, mientras decía eso , se retiraba del comedor.

- Calmate Rosalie- dijo Carlisle un poco molesto

Yo no podía sentirme mas apenada porque no podía, porque tenia que ser tan torpe?. No lo se nací con ese gen de mi amada madre Rene.

- Déjala Bella, ella siempre es así, no le prestes atención, pronto se le pasara- dijo Edward tranquilizándome un poco.

Subí a mi recamara , me bañe, me arregle , y ya estaba lista para salir con alice, me vestí como siempre, mis jeans, mis camisas y mis vans, no había cambiado mi forma de vestir.

- Rosalie no va a ir alice?

- No bells ella no ira, todavía esta muy molestar por lo de esta mañana.

- Me siento muy mal por lo que hice, la verdad no fue mi intención

- Tranquila bells, ella siempre es asi, solo ignórala.

Me parecía estar escuchando a Edward, alice y el se la llevan muy bien, eran como un alma gemela, se quieren mucho.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a un centro comercial, alice parecía un bebe en frente a una gran juguetería, ella ama mucho la moda, y bueno yo soy todo lo contrario a eso. mientras caminábamos ese enorme centro comercial vimos un gran almacén de vestidos de baño y entramos hay.

- Bells mira este esta hermoso, me encanta, te debe quedar de ataque

- Ehm alice esto esta muy pequeño, la verdad me da mucha pena usar esto.

- Tranquila bells compremos este para ti , te quedara perfecto.

Alice encontró uno hermoso para ella, a ella todo le quedaba hermoso.

Mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial, alice siguió comprando algunas cosas, la verdad nunca me ah interesado comprar ropa, no es lo mío.

Llegamos a casa muy rápido, porque la verdad ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la playa.

- chicas se demoraron mucho- dijo emmett algo molesto

la verdad es que no nos habíamos demorado casi, lo que mas demoro fue venir del centro comercial a la casa.

Recogimos todo y emprendimos nuestro viaje a " La push".

Estábamos en el carro cuando Edward empieza a sentirse un poco mareado, y termino vomitando, pobre Edward, no se le sentaba muy bien lo de los viajes. Menos mal llegamos rápido.

Nos bajamos del carro y caminamos hasta llegar a la playa. La verdad es que es hermosa, y mas cuando hay sol.

Alice y yo fuimos a cambiarnos, mientras que los chicos jugueteaban con la arena. Carlisle y Esme , prefirieron quedarse en casa , viendo películas, bueno la verdad es que ellos necesitaban su tiempo como pareja. La verdad ya ni me acordaba cuando era la ultima ves que había tenido sexo. Como pudo llegar esa palabra a mis pensamientos?. Estas loca swan.

Cuando estábamos entrando a unos baños que habían en una cabaña, a donde nos fuimos a cambiar alice y yo, por poco me caigo, bueno eso ya no era raro en mi, esto de nacer con dos pies izquierdos no era tarea fácil.

Alice me ayudo , para no terminar de todo en el piso.

- Bella debes de tener mas cuidado, por poco y te caes.

- Haha alice, ya me eh acostumbrado a esta mala suerte que me acompaña.

Me puse mi pequeño bikini, alice también ya se había cambiado, la verdad es que se veía hermosa, con su esbelta figura. Alice se me quedo mirando atónita.

- Bella te ves perfecta.

Que yo perfecta? Sobre todo

- perfecta alice? Perfecta te ves tu.

- Tienes un cuerpo hermoso bella

- Gracias alice- dije sonrojándome.

Salimos del baño con nuestro bikinis, la verdad es que nos veíamos lindas, bueno alice siempre se llevaba todas las miradas.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los chicos, Edward me quedo mirando de pies a cabeza, yo me sentí muy inmidada, emmett y jasper también se me quedaron mirando, pero a mi solo me importaba Edward.

- Bells te ves hermosa- dijo Edward con un tono sorprendido.

Es que no me creían capaz de tener un cuerpo algo lindo?.

- Gracias Edward- dije un poco apenada.

- Bells con esas curvas me vuelves loco- dijo emmett bromeando, bueno o eso creo.

Jasper no dijo nada.

Todos nos fuimos a nadar , el medio sol que estaba haciendo era muy lindo, aunque todavía sentía un poco de frio.

Yo se nada desde los 4 años así que me confié y me fui mas hondo, fui sola porque los demás chicos se quedaron jugando, la verdad necesitaba nadar, liberarme de todas mis cargas emocionales, pero se me olvido que estaba en el mar y seguí nadando hasta que no me di cuenta lo lejos que estaba, solo sentí que una enorme ola me golpeo y después todo fue muy confuso, solo escuchaba gritos, yo intentaba salir a flote , pero no podía, solo escuchaba mi nombre, hasta que por fin sali a flote y grite , pero de repente otra ola me golpeo, quede inconsciente, al segundo solo sentí que alguien me jalo, era mi ángel, yo lo veía como un ángel, era mi angel,solo me decía que despertara que me quería mucho.

- Bella por favor despierta, te quiero aquí conmigo, no te vallas.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba, que me estaba ahogando con el agua que había tragado. Sentí que me dieron respiración boca a boca, podría reconocer ese aliento a miles de kilómetros, era mi ángel, mi salvador. De hay en adelante seguí inconsciente. Solo sentí que entramos a el auto, emmett estaba muy asustado, Alice estaba llorando, y juraría que rosalie también, yo sabia, ella no podía odiarme, en muy en el fondo ella me quería, mi ángel estaba a el lado mío, nunca se separo de mi, solo me decía, que no me fuera. Pero yo me sentía un poco mejor, solo que estaba inconsciente.

Llegamos a casa y solo pude sentir el grito de Carlisle y Esme al verme desmallada. Carlisle era medico, así que tenia un consultorio en la casa, solo para alguna emergencia, y sentí que me llevaban hay, mi ángel seguía conmigo , nunca se separo de mi , siempre estuvo conmigo, me acostaron en una camilla, me pusieron oxigeno, y sentí que mi alma regresaba a ese frágil cuerpo.

Por fin pude abrir los ojos, no me había dado cuenta, pero ya era de noche, tanto así dormí. Mi ángel estaba hay, siempre a mi lado.

-Edward , estas aquí- dije casi en un susurro

- si bells aquí estoy contigo, nos diste un susto muy grande, no lo vuelvas a hacer porfavor.

- no an.. que digo Edward, no lo volveré a hacer.

- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti

- Pero yo ya me siento mejor.

- Gracias a Dios ya lo estas, pensamos que te ibas a morir, la verdad no se que hubiera sido de mi si tan solo te hubiese pasado algo.

Lo que dijo lo dijo tan sinceramente, este hombre me quería y no necesariamente de hermanos, el me quería como algo mas. Y eso el y yo lo sabíamos.

- te quiero bella- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Edward- dije, y sentí sus cálidos labios besar mis fríos labios.

Edward me había Besado.

Mi hermano.


	4. Chapter 4 : Carpe Diem

Hola chicos, espero que les este gustando mi fanfic, dejen reviews comentándome que tal les ah parecido la historia, en este capitulo pasa algo inesperado, bueno ni tanto, la canción que pueden escuchar en la escena en que Edward esta con bella es la habitación es "Little Things – One Direction". Espero y le guste el capitulo, ah y gracias por leerme , soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que Pueda.

**Pueden seguirme en mi Twitter Lanamasen o en mi pag de Facebook. Hay encontraran avances del fanfic.**

pages/Lana-Masen/101229406716090

**_Gracias por leerme- Lana_**

CARPE DIEM.

Edward me había Besado.

Mi hermano mi supuesto hermano me había besado.

Los dos seguimos besándonos ,con muchas ganas , ninguno de los dos paraba, era algo intenso, sentía que mi cuerpo era una gelatina, no pensaba, todo estaba blanco, solo existíamos el y yo, y nuestro gran amor, porque eso era lo que yo sentía por el amor, aunque en tan poco el tiempo el y esta familia se convirtieron en algo maravilloso para sentí un poco cansada así que di por terminado el beso, la verdad había quedado aturdida , todo fue muy rápido , no sabia que pensar.

Edward me querrá de verdad? O solo fue un impulso, o vio mi cara de necesitada.

- lo siento bella , la verdad no se que me paso- dijo Edward un poco agitado por nuestro largo beso.

- No lo sientas Edward, la verdad fue lo mas maravilloso que me ah pasado en mucho tiempo, Edward tu me quieres?

- Claro bella , eres mi hermana adoptiva, y te quiero mucho- dijo Edward muy confundido

- Edward , sabes que no lo digo de esa forma- dije un poco irritada

- Bella lo siento- dijo Edward.

Al terminar de decir esto salió de la habitación, me sentí tan humillada, al haberle dicho que ese beso había sido maravilloso ,el no me respondió nada, solo se fue y me dejo aquí sola , pero todo no era malo ese beso fue por algo, o a poco uno no le da besos a cualquiera, uno le da besos a personas que uno de verdad quiere o bueno eso creo yo, pero ese beso fue con amor , y si esto había sido un error ? , pues para mi no lo fue, no me arrepentía de nada.

Pero ahora todo esto era mas confuso, yo se que no era indiferente para el , pero no , no bella no sabes nada, tienes que preguntárselo.

Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Bella como sigues? Como te sientes?- dijo Carlisle en un tono de preocupación.

- Ehmm yo me siento mejor, me siento como si nada me hubiera pasado , tranquilo es mejor que ya vallan a dormir, yo me siento bien , también ya tengo un poco de sueño.

- Me alegra que nada malo te hubiera pasado bells, la verdad que te eh cogido mucho cariño, eres mi hija, y todo lo que te ocurra es mi responsabilidad. Te quiero bells nunca lo olvides.

Esas palabras de Carlisle, me hicieron sentir el ser mas amado del mundo, como lo quería , era una persona pura, muy sabia, solo le podía dar gracias a Dios por haber puesto a esta familia en mi camino.

- Gracias car… Papa por haberme ayudado, nunca tendré como agradecértelo, en este poco tiempo que llevo con ustedes, la verdad me ah hecho caer en cuenta lo cuan importante es tener a una familia como ustedes, gracias por salvarme, de verdad nunca te lo había dicho, pero es lo que siento. Yo se que en la vida solo se tiene un padre, y yo ya tuve el mío pero mi Dios quiso llevárselo con el, pero me ah dado a uno nuevo, a uno que me da mucho amor, y la verdad nunca terminare de agradecérselo.

- Bella no sabes lo feliz que me pone que me digas todas estas cosas y mas "papa" que es una palabra muy fuerte, tu siempre serás mi hija , mi pequeña. Te quiero mucho bells, pero ya es hora de dormir pequeña, es mejor que ya vallas a tu habitación, hace mucho frio y no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

- Si papa, hasta mañana , te quiero mucho.

Papa? Ya le había dicho a Carlisle papa?, pero de verdad lo sentía, y tenia que decírselo.

Salí de la habitación de la que supuse era el consultorio de Carlisle, fue camino a mi habitación , hacia tanto frio, cuando entre, vi a Edward acostado en mi cama, pero que hacia el en mi habitación? . puse la cara mas malhumorada que pude poner, la verdad después de lo que hizo en la otra habitación no quería verlo, porque tuvo que irse así sin decirme nada, prácticamente me le había declarado y el solo se había ido.

- que haces aquí?- pregunte lo mas seco que pude.

- Quiero hablar contigo, es mucho pedir?- dijo Edward con una cara de perrito degollado , mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Edward se había cambiado , ahora llevaba una camiseta azul que le quedaba ceñida a su perfecto cuerpo, y unos pantalones de pijama.

Y yo llevaba una blusa de ese mismo color y unos pantalones cortos color gris, la verdad no recuerdo en que momento me puse esto.

- que quieres decirme?- dije en un tono indiferente

- por lo menos termina de entrar a tu habitación, cierra la puerta por favor bella- dijo en tono autoritario, desde cuando Edward me mandaba? Esto ya estaba sacándome de quicios.

- Dime lo que me tengas que decir rápido por favor – dije sentándome en mi cama junto a el.

- Bella la verdad lo que sucedió hace un rato fue un error, debo controlarme un poco contigo, ya me gustas y mucho pero se supone que somos hermanos, nadie debe de enterarse de esto, te amo , pero lo de nosotros no puede funcionar.

- Pero porque no Edward, yo te amo, el beso fue maravilloso, fue algo inexplicable, algo que había estado esperando desde que llegue a esta casa, porque tienes que decir que lo nuestro no va a funcionar? Porque.

- Bella , Carlisle , Esme y los otros chicos, nunca van a aprobar lo de nosotros, es algo tan raro, se supone que somos hermanos, nada de esto esta bien.

- Nosotros no somos hermanos Edward, y muy bien lo sabes, no somos nada , nada! Porque tienes que decir que es imposible, la verdad lo que menos me importa es si podemos o no , la verdad es que tu y yo nos queremos, y yo quiero estar contigo, ser alguien en tu vida, tu quieres eso también, no?.

- Bella es lo que mas deseo, pero …

- Pero que Edward.?

- Bella no podemos somos hermanos.

- NO! Nos somos nada.

Me tire encima de Edward y lo bese, no aguantaba mas esto, lo amaba y eso era todo. El siguió besándome, devorando mi boca. Pero el mismo acabo el beso.

Oh no ,no le había gustado.

- Bella , cálmate- dijo Edward confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

- lo siento, esto esta muy mal, todo esta mal.

- No , no del todo mal se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – dijo Edward

- bella, pero sabes, podemos ser algo sin que nadie se entere.

- Pero Edward, que pensaran Carlisle y Esme cuando se enteren?

- Ellos no tienen porque enterarse.

- Pero me da miedo.

- No se bella, intentémoslo, después de lo que te paso hoy, la verdad me eh dado cuenta lo mucho que te amo , no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para separarme de ti.

- No lo hagas, no te separes nunca de …

No termine de decir yo la frase cuando sentí los cálidos labios de Edward encontrarse con los míos, saberque este hombre me quería, me amaba, era lo mas gratificante , lo mas hermoso que había pasado en mi vida, nos besamos por un buen rato, fue un beso lleno de amor, de un verdadero amor, de los que sentíamos. Los dos terminamos el beso un poco agitados, pero no importa, el mi miraba a los ojos con mucho amor yo a el también, en que momento había encontrado a el amor de mi vida?. De verdad que las cosas mas hermosas en tu vida, llegan sin ser avisadas, y esto fue lo que me paso a mi con Edward Cullen y esta perfecta familia y como dice el dicho, la vida cambia en un minuto. Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa, Sabía muy bien lo que estabas haciendo. Sabía muy bien quien iba salir lastimado, y ese alguien iba a ser yo. Pero no me importo , solo quería vivir este momento.

-Bella te amo, no quiero que te separes mas nunca de mi.

- No , no Edward no me separare de ti nunca mas, te amo, y no sabes cuanto.

- quien iba a pensar que iba a encontrar a el amor de mi vida de esta manera

- la verdad yo nunca pensé eso, es tan raro, pero no importa, Edward, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí conmigo , pero no pienses nada malo, solo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con que solo hablemos.

- Bella no se, y si Carlisle o Esme , los chicos, si alguno se despierta y no me ve en mi habitación que les voy a decir mañana cuando me pregunten?.

- Pero solo cierra la puerta y listo!

- Bella yo nunca duermo con la puerta cerrada, es algo demasiado raro en mi.

- Por lo visto es mejor que duermas en tu cuarto para no levantar sospechas, y lo que menos quiero es eso.

- Es hora de dormir señorita Cullen, hasta mañana bells , te quiero demasiado.

Se despidió Edward con un beso casto.

- Duerme Cullen.

Al dia siguiente me desperté desubicada, no recordaba si todo lo que había pasado con Edward era un sueño o era verdad, lo que mas deseaba es que fuera de verdad, pero supe que fue realidad cuando recordé sus perfectos labios besándome con amor, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Edward acostado a mi lado, pero que hacia el en mi cama, todavía llevaba su pijama.

- Buenos días princesa, como amaneces?- dijo Edward en un tono dulce.

- Buenos días Edward, pero que haces aquí?

- Dormí aquí contigo, o eso no era lo que querías?

- Dormiste aquí?- dije un poco avergonzada

- Si bells, verte dormir es lo mas hermoso que eh visto en años.

Pero a que persona normal le parece algo hermoso ver dormir a otro, bueno el no es normal, el es Edward Cullen.

- Bella dormiste en mi regazo, o es que acaso no lo recuerdas?.

- No lo único que recuerdo es que tu te despediste de mi y ya, no recuerdo mas nada.

- Bueno después de hay fui a mi habitación intente dormir pero no pude, no podía de dejar de pensar en ti y me di cuenta de que no podría dormir, y así que cuando vine a tu habitación ya tu estabas dormida, me parecía ver a un ángel dormir , me acosté a tu lado, y como a la hora me sentiste , sonreíste y te acostaste en mi regazo, eso me pareció algo tan tierno y así los dos nos quedamos dormidos. Ah y por cierto hablas dormida.

- Que vergüenza! Y la verdad es que yo tampoco eh dejado de pensarte , nunca.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos , cuando de repente alice toca la puerta e intenta abrirla pero tenia seguro. Se me bajo el alma, Edward me miro con cara de horror, me hizo seña de que no dijera que el estaba aquí, pero era obvio que no iba a decir. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, las manos me sudaban.

- Eh , alice que quieres?- dije gritándole desde mi cama

- Bella era para saber si sabias algo de Edward.

Pues claro que sabia, estaba a mi lado a punto de besarme.

- ehmmm no alice, no se nada de el, no eh salido de mi habitación, acabo de despertar.

- Ah esta bien bella, si lo ves por hay nos avisas, no aparece y su cuarto esta como si nadie hubiese dormido hay.

- Ohh dale yo te aviso si lo veo.

Mire horrorizada a Edward, y ahora que haríamos? Y si ellos nos descubrían, no no podía ser posible, teníamos que pensar algo , pero tenia que ser rápido.

- Edward que haremos? – dije algo preocupada

- Se me ah ocurrido una idea

- Cual?

- Mira tu baja ahora mismo, tu solo entretenlos a todos, solo has esto y ya , yo veré que hago, solo confía en mi, si bella?

- Claro Edward, yo confió en ti.

Diciendo esto fue a el baño, me cepille los dientes y baje, en efecto, todos estaban en el living, preocupados por Edward, yo trate de poner cara de preocupación , pero que hipócrita me sentía.

- Buenos días familia – dije un poco alegre

- Buenos días bells- dijeron todos en unísono como ya era de costumbre, excepto Rosalie, como siempre.

- Has sabido algo de Edward?- dijo jasper un poco preocupado.

Cuando siento a alguien bajar por las escaleras , con cara de sueño, en efecto era Edward, pero en que momento puso esa cara. Dios que buen actor era.

Edward hermano donde estabas?- dijo Emmett algo aliviado

- porque tanta emoción al verme?- dijo Edward un poco asombrado mirándome.

- Porque será? Porque te buscamos por toda la casa y no te encontramos, y tu cuarto estaba como si nadie hubiese dormido hay- dijo rosalie en tono prepotente .

- Me buscaron en la biblioteca?- dijo Edward un poco disgustado.

- Ehmm no, se me olvido buscar hay - dijo Alice en toco de disculpa.

- Bueno pues hay estaba, me quede dormido hay, porque quería leer algunos libros, dejen tanto el drama.- dijo Edward realmente enfadado.

En donde Edward había aprendido a actuar tan bien?, tendría que preguntárselo.

- Pensamos lo peor cariño- dijo Wsme abrazando y besando a Edward.

- Estoy bien madre.

- Bella puedes acompañarme a hacer desayuno para lo dos, porque por lo visto ustedes ya desayunaron sin nosotros- dijo Edward mirándome .

- Ehm lo sentimos pero teníamos mucha hambre, y desayunamos antes de que te diéramos por muerto- dijo jasper en todo alegre.

Ah jazz como siempre alegrándonos el día.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cocina y la ellos quedaron en el living hablando, la verdad no aguantaba las ganas de darle un beso a Edward, pero ahora no podíamos.

- Edward en donde aprendiste a actuar tan bien? Me tiene impresionada.

- Lo hice bien? Pensé que de darían cuenta que dormi con la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta- dijo dándome un beso casto.

- Edward! Que te pasa no vuelvas a hacer esto aquí, me da miedo que nos descubran.

- Tranquila bells, ellos están hablando, no se darán cuenta tranquila.

- Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Bella quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Dime cullen.

Ah amaba decir Cullen , no se porque.

- Quieres salir conmigo?...

Salir con Edward. Nunca había pensado eso, pero era obvia la respuesta.

- Y si digo que no , que pasaría?

- Te atacaría a besos.

- Ohh estoy por pensar en decir que no.

- No bells, vamos, quiero salir contigo, ser libre contigo, besarnos hasta el cansancio y además tengo que mostrarte un hermoso lugar, uno de mis preferidos.

- Como se llama?

- El "Prado"

El prado? Que será, pero moría por conocerlo.


	5. Chapter 5 : El Prado

**EL PRADO**

" _**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte".**_

La idea de el prado no me pareció tan loca, pero de solo imaginarme salir con Edward, solo nosotros , me daba de todo.

Ya me estaba arreglando para irnos, pero todavía estaba pensando en que le iba a decir a Carlisle y a Esme. Ellos se darían cuenta que les estaba mintiendo, pero Edward ya tenia que tener algo pensado.

Salí de mi habitación en búsqueda de Edward pero no lo encontré. Baje a el primer piso y tampoco lo estaba, regrese a mi habitación y encontré una nota de Edward.

_**-" te espero en la esquina de la casa, no debemos levantar sospechas. nos vemos nena , Te amo 3 ."**_

Que tierno era ese Cullen, la verdad es que yo también lo quería y mucho pero tampoco hasta un te amo. La verdad es que soy muy seca en eso de el amor.

Baje rápidamente , nadie se dio cuenta que yo salí de la casa, menos mal porque no había pensado bien lo que le iba a decir a mis padres.

Me puse algo elegante para la noche, creo que mucho, pero no sabia a que atenerme cuando Edward me decía. " el prado". Así que elegí ponerme ese hermoso conjunto que Carlisle me había regalado cuando recién llegue a esta casa.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y salí en búsqueda de Edward. Y hay lo vi en la esquina , esperándome con un porte de príncipe. Iba vestido con sus camisetas, algo formal. Pero siempre con su toque Cullen.

Creo que me había arreglado mucho para la ocasión , llegue a donde estaba Edward, el solo me miraba con una cara "moja las bragas".

Hola Edward.

Hola cariño, porque tardaste tanto?

Es que no sabia como salir de la casa, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

Pero ya estas aquí, te ves radiante.

- Gracias amor.

Cogió mi cara y puso sus fríos labios encima de los míos.

Edward , para , estamos muy cerca de la casa, alguien podría vernos.

La verdad no me importa, estoy contigo y eso es lo importante.

Claro que no Edward. Si importa y mucho.

Mejor vámonos, tienes que conocer el famoso prado , te va a encantar.

Nos montamos en el carro de Edward y emprendimos viaje a el tal misterioso prado.

Llegamos a Forks, solo veía discotecas y mas discotecas, esto ya se me hacia raro.

Edward a donde me llevas?

Ya veras amor.

Llegamos a una discoteca que tenia como nombre " El Prado". Pero porque una discoteca, la verdad me había imaginado otro lugar, algo mas … Romántico?.

No lo se pero no me agradaba del todo este lugar.

Porque una discoteca?

Porque quiero distraerme un rato y quería pasarlo contigo- o no te gusta?

Claro que si pero me imagine algo mas … romántico , no lo se amor.

Si quieres no vamos – dijo Edward un poco molesto

No ,este lugar están bien. - dije

Entramos ala discoteca, eran tan grande, toda la gente saltaba gritaba, estaban locos, y muy próximamente yo estaría así.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta grande nos dieron unas pepas raras, supongo que era droga, pero las bote enseguida.

Llegamos a la barra de tragos y Edward me pidió un tequila.

Este ambiente es tan … mágico – quieres bailar bella?

Me entregaron mi tequila y me lo tome de un sorbo, eran tan delicioso.

No se baila Edward, tu sabes lo torpe que soy.

Vamos nena inténtalo.

Tratare

Llegamos a la pista de baile, y sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas, este ambiente si que me agradaba. Edward ya estaba un poco ebrio no se, yo creo que se habrá tomado una de las pastillas que nos dieron a la entrada.

Ed te sientes bien?.

Mejor que nunca.

Tomaste la pastilla que nos dieron a la entrada?

Mmm no.

Lo pensaste mucho ed , te la tomaste y ahora?

Y ahora nada, solo disfrutemos el momento. Carpe diem nena.

Disfrutar? Si de eso de trataba, pues no estaba tan difícil.

Edward y yo duramos horas bailando sin parar , ya estaba muy cansada y fui a tomar unos tragos, Edward y yo nos sentamos y nos tomamos una botella entera de tequila.

Yo ya me sentía un poco mareada, pero esa sensación que estaba sintiendo , era la mejor de todas. Me sentía en el aire, creo que había tomado esa pastilla, mmm pero que bien me sentía. Solo éramos el y yo, nos besábamos , bailábamos. De verdad que si lo amaba. Pero esto no duraría para siempre.

Edward y yo seguimos bailando y lo ultimo que recuerdo era que me salíamos de el famoso prado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a el lado de Edward, sin ropa, sentía que la cabeza se me iba a estallar, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada, ni como llegamos aquí.

Pero de una cosa si estaba segura, Edward y yo nos habíamos acostado.

Pero … pero que habíamos hecho, el todavía seguía dormido, yo estaba en un ataque de pánico , como habíamos hecho eso, supuestamente éramos hermanos.

Bueno de hermanos no teníamos nada.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y nosotros no estábamos en casa , Esme y Carlisle deben de estar preocupados. Así que decidí despertar a Edward.

Edward por favor despierta ya!

Mm que paso?

Pues que no ves? Nos acostamos Edward, ves lo que hicimos?

Si , pero en donde estamos?- dijo Edward un poco confundido

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea.

Ven cámbiate y vamos ya a casa.

Pero que les diremos? – dije yo a punto de entrar en un estado de shock.

No se ves pensando en algo, la verdad no tengo mente para pensar ahora.

Yo estaba apunto de llorar, la verdad no me acordaba de nada , me habia acostado con Edward, no lo podía creer, esto era algo malo o bueno? Obvio era malo pero mi corazón decía que era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida.

Pero ahora a afrontar las consecuencias.

Las consecuencias de amar a tu hermano adoptivo.

Llegamos a casa, esme y Carlisle sintieron el carro de Edward y salieron inmediatamente, tenían una cara de preocupados.

Edward y yo salimos del auto nerviosos de las consecuencias que esto iba a traer, pero estábamos dispuestos a afrontarlas.

Donde estaban?- pregunto Carlisle un poco molesto.

Papa solo fuimos a caminar por hay.- dijo Edward algo seguro.

Pero a que persona normal se le ocurría decir semejante estupidez, por lo visto solo a Cullen. Era obvio que Carlisle no se iba a creer que estábamos caminando, y además habíamos llegado casi a medio día.

la verdad papa es que fuimos a una discoteca y nos pasamos de tragos y nos despertamos en casa de un amigo de Edward y nos venimos inmediatamente para casa.- dijo algo nerviosa , porque esto de decir mentiras no es lo mío.

Pero ustedes a quien le pidieron permiso porque ni a su padre ni a mi fue.

Mama ya estamos como muy grandecitos para que te estemos diciendo todo lo que vamos a hacer. Dijo Edward un poco alterado.

Pero por lo menos nos hubieran avisado.

Edward no me gusta para nada la actitud que esta teniendo con nosotros. – dijo Esme un poco decepcionada de el comportamiento de sus adorables hijos.

Mama la verdad quería distraerme un rato , eso es algo malo, y si preguntas porque fui con bella fue porque ella estaba algo triste , porque se acordó todo lo que paso con sus padres. Hay algo malo, así que no la culpes a ella en nada, ella solo me siguió.

Edward es mejor que te vallas a tu habitación y descanses, mas tarde hablaremos de esto, pero esto no se queda así.

Esta bien.

Mm yo me retiro- dije algo apenada

Bella contigo también quiero hablar, pero mejor ve a descansar. Esto tendrá sus consecuencias.

Subí lo mas rápido posible a mi habitación, no podía creer como había cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana, me había acostado con mi hermano. Bueno pero el no era mi hermano de sangre, era mi hermano adoptivo, pero yo no lo veía así, para mi el era mi gran amor. Y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

También tenia mucho miedo de que nos descubrieran, creo que eso seria lo peor que nos podría pasar. Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

ISABELLA SWAN SALGA YA DE SU HABITACION – dijo Esme un poco alterada.

Pero que había pasado?

Bella que es eso que te estabas besando con algún chico anoche en la calle.

Pero .. pero quien te lo dijo? No , yo no era mama.

Claro que si eras tu, si la vecina te reconoció, lo que no pudo ver fue la cara de el chico, solo me dijo que te ibas con el en un coche, pero y entonces como te encontraste con Edward?.

Lo encontré en la discoteca- yo estaba apunto de darme un colapso, pero menos mal no se habían dado cuenta que el misterioso chico , era Edward.

No entiendo porque Edward tubo que echarme mentiras.

Mama era solo para encubrirme , el no tiene la culpa.

EDWARD PORFAVOR SAL YA DE TU HABITACION. – Dijo Esme muy irritada.

Que paso mama.? No grites por favor, me duele demasiado la cabeza.

Como así que me dices mentiras ah?. Porque no me dijiste la verdad , que habían salido con el novio de bella. Y que se habían estando besando.?

Pero que … que?

Si como lo oyes. Porque no me dijiste que Bella tenia novio, o mas bien bella porque no me lo habías dicho.

Mama la verdad es que…- no deje que Edward terminara.

La verdad es que lo conocí hace 2 días mama , y pues todavía no es oficial , pero yo veré que hago.

Solo quiero que no me mientan mas por favor.

Si mama- dijimos Edward y yo en unísono.

Y ustedes están castigados los dos , por un mes sin fiestas, ni salidas a ningún lado.

Queda claro?

Si madre. – dije ya un poco aburrida por la situación.

Ya pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, estaba hecha una gelatina. Edward entro por la puerta que comunica nuestros cuartos.

Bella que susto, casi nos descubren.

Si lo se pero ahora eh quedado como una completa fácil delante de Esme, pero es mejor así, yo pensé que se había dado cuenta que pues tu y yo tenemos algo.

Eso nunca hermosa, tu sabes que solo quedara entre nosotros, y además tu ya me perteneces, ya eres mía en cuerpo y alma y no me importa hacer lo que sea necesario para que eso no cambie.

Te amo Edward.

Y yo a ti amor.

Edward y yo empezamos a besarnos, nuestros cuerpos se llamaban, pero estábamos en casa , en un lugar en donde fácilmente podíamos ser descubiertos.

Edward , para, mira que estamos en la casa

Esta bien amor.

Mira bella , mañana toda la familia se ira a jugar beisbol, y como nosotros estamos castigados , no nos llevaran.

Y eso que?

Que estaremos solos, completamente solos.

Y eso a que lleva, explícate.

Que te parece si nos escapamos?

Escaparnos? Nosotros, pero con que dinero , y a donde iríamos?

No se por hay, a un lugar en donde seamos felices.

No lo se Edward Déjame pensarlo.

Esta bien pero solo tienes plazo hasta hoy en la noche.

Esta bien amor, déjame descansar.

Y ahora , que hago? La verdad esa idea de Edward me dejo algo confundida, escaparnos? Pero el que pensaba de que íbamos a vivir, no lo se , pero la idea no estaba tan mala. No se , será que si , será que no?.

Eso solo lo sabe mi corazón.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisiones, Decisiones

**Decisiones, Decisiones**

Todavía no sabia cual iba a ser mi decisión , si o no? , de verdad quería dejar todo esto, dejar mi nueva familia, no , no soy tan mala.

Sentí que Edward venia hacia mi habitación.

- Bella que decidiste?

-la verdad no se Edward, ósea tu quieres dejar todo tirado , como si nada hubiera pasado y las cosas no son así, nosotros podemos seguir así como vamos, no le hacemos daño a nadie, pero tampoco como para escaparnos, enserio es un rotundo NO.

Edward me miraba con rabia, pero el tenia que respetar mi decisión.

-Bella , creo que lo mejor es terminar con esto, yo no le veo futuro, algún día nuestros padres se darán cuenta y pues no quiero eso.

No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando , Edward me estaba terminando solamente porque no quise irme con el, era posible esto?.

Todos mis miedo se hicieron realidad, pero yo era una persona muy orgullosa y pues si el quería eso, pues eso tendría.

-como tu quiera Edward – le dije con mala gana.

-No es lo que quiero, pero es lo mejor, tu sabes que te amo.

-Tu no me amas Edward, solo fui un capricho tuyo, solo te querías acostar conmigo , y como lo conseguiste pues todo termino.

-Como puedes decir eso bella- dijo Edward un poco alterado. – tu sabes que yo te amo pero lo de nosotros no va a seguir.

-Esta bien, vete de mi cuarto.- dije entre lagrimas

-Por favor bella no hagas esto mas difícil.

- VETE !.

De un momento a otro , mi vida se derrumbo, Edward y yo ya no estábamos juntos.

Yo no podía ni pensar, lo único que quería era irme ya de esta casa, fui a mi armario y cogí mi ropa y lo empaque en mi morral, pero y ahora como podía salir de la casa, me acerque por la ventana y me di cuenta de que no era tan alto, no pensé y me tire por la venta, me di un golpe muy fuerte , seguí caminando, nadie en la casa se había dado cuenta que yo ya no estaba, pero la verdad ya no me importaba nada, solo quería alejarme rápidamente de ese lugar, no quería volver a ver a Edward.

Corrí toda la noche por el extenso bosque, pero no encontraba la salida, ya estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que alguien me seguía , pero no le preste mucha atención.

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré la salida de este bosque , llegue a una pequeña reserva , llamada la push, nunca lo había oído.

La gente me miraba con un bicho raro, debe ser porque yo estaba sucia por haber caminado toda la noche por ese bosque, yo solo quería un lugar para poder bañarme y dormir, seguí caminando hasta que encontré un pequeño hotel llamada "Paradise hotel " . De paraíso no tenia nada, llegue hacia la recepción y pedí una habitación.

Subí rápidamente por las viejas escaleras y llegue a la cual seria mi "nueva habitación" por unos días.

Entre a la habitación y no estaba tan mal, coloque todas mis cosas en la cama y me recosté, estaba muy cansada , no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en Carlisle, Esme, ya a esta hora se tuvieron que haber dado cuenta que yo no estaba , deben de estar preocupados, pero no me importa, no quería estar mas en ese lugar.

Toque mi bolsillo y sentí mi teléfono celular, encontré varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de mi familia.

_40 llamadas perdidas de Edward_

_10 Llamadas perdidas de Calisle_

_2 Mensajes de Edward _

_1 Mensaje de Esme_

¡DIOS! , tan preocupados estaban?, me decidí a leer los dos mensajes de Edward , pues eran los que mas me importaban.

"_Bella , porque te has ido?, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ti, pero nunca olvides que te amo "._

Me sentí un poco triste que por mi culpa Edward estaba sufriendo, pero el se lo merecía, no tenia porque terminarme ,.

Fui rápidamente a leer el segundo mensaje de Edward.

"_Por favor , vuelve, te hecho mucho de menos. "_

¡AJA! Ahora si me extrañas Cullen? , pero no pensaste en mi cuando por tus tonterías me terminaste.

Seguí leyendo los otros mensajes, procedí a leer el de Esme.

" _Bella hija , porque nos dejaste? Tiene que haber una explicación para esto, pero por favor vuelve, solo te pido eso, estamos muy preocupados por ti. "_

Me sentía muy mal por hacer sufrir de esa forma a Esme, pero era mi decisión.

Decisiones, decisiones, tan difíciles de tomar.

Pensé que lo mejor en este momento, era tomar una ducha, así que fui a el baño y dure horas y horas pensando en lo que había hecho, yo se que todos deben de estar preocupado por mi , pero esto era necesario, pues necesario para mi, no quería ver mas a Edward y tampoco volver a esa casa.

**xxx**

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que estoy acá, todavía sigo recibiendo mensajes de mi familia, hasta en la radio eh escuchando que me ah dado por desaparecida, que melodramáticos, pero yo entiendo su preocupación.

Ya era medio día , así que decidí ir cenar , salí de mi habitación y fui rápidamente la cafetería del hotel, me toco vestirme camuflada para que la gente no me reconociera , mis padres se habían encargado de poner afiches de un gran letrero que decían , **ISABELLA CULLEN, DESAPARECIDA,** y una insípida foto mía, así que me tocaba esconderme, la gente de aquí no me había reconocido, menos mal.

Mi almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad, termine de comer y el mesero retiro los platos dela mesa, fui directo a el baño para limpiarme, cuando siento que un hombre armado me coloca su pistola en mi espalda, era un hombre encapuchado, no le podría ver la cara.

- Quien eres tu ? – Pregunte alarmada

- Alguien que necesita hablar contigo, Ahora! , llévame directo a tu habitación o esto terminara muy mal.

Pero quien era este tipo? Yo me quede en shock , no me podía ni mover de los nervios, no podía ni gritar.

-Es que no piensas obedecer- dijo aquel hombre en un tono grosero.

-Mi Habitación es la numero 5- solo pude decir esto, mis palabra salía como un susurro.

-Vamos!

-Camina con normalidad, no quiero que la gente se de cuenta de que te estoy obligando.

Yo solo seguía caminando , no podía decir nada .

Llegamos a mi habitación , apenas entramos este hombre me tiro en mi cama, y el se tiro encima mío y empezó a besarme, pero quien se creía este tipo.

Yo trataba de quitármelo de encima pero no podía, era mas fuerte que yo , y obviamente yo no podía hacer nada.

El hombre misterioso siguió besándome, pero yo reconocía esa esencia, esos besos , ese cuerpo. ERA EDWARD!

Pero como me habían encontrado?

-Edward? Eres tu?

-No? Quien es ese?

-Por favor déjame en paz, no me hagas daño- dije desesperadamente

-Solo quiero que hagas algo- bufo

-Que?

-Que me prometas que mas nunca mas te iras de la casa.

Aquel hombre se quito su mascara y como yo lo decía , era Edward.

-Pero como me encontraron?- dije en shock

-Como sabrá señorita Cullen, usted tiene consigo su teléfono celular, y por eso la pudimos rastrear .

-Como pude ser tan ingenua- dije

-Bella te extrañe mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer , eh sufrido todos estos cinco días.

-Entonces debiste haberlo pensado antes de dejarme- dije

-Ósea bella , que cada problema que se presente en tu vida , vas a huir como una cobarde?

-NO! Pero es que no quería estar mas en esa casa , ni verte, ni tocarte.

-Bella tu yo sabemos que nosotros nos amamos, pero nuestro amor es imposible.

-Claro que no lo es Edward, tu y yo no somos unos verdaderos hermanos, solo de apellido, pero yo no te siento como mi hermano.

-Bella, entiéndelo no podemos estar jun…

No lo deje terminar la frase y me le lance encima y lo bese.

-Be..bella cálmate – gimió Edward

-Edward te amo.

-Te amo bella.

Seguimos besándonos por un buen rato, hasta que sentimos que alguien toco la puerta.

-Quien es ?- Dijo Edward

-Yo Alice –

-Alice? Que haces acá – Dijo Edward un poco sorprendido por la visita de nuestra hermana.

Edward y yo nos acomodamos nuestras ropas, y Edward le abrió a Alice.

Alice apenas entro se me tiro encima y me dio un gran Abrazo.

-Bella te extrañe mucho, me alegra que estés bien, y por favor no vuelvas a hacer esta locura.

-Tranquila Alice , no volverá a pasar.

-EDWARD!, tu porque no me dijiste que venia para acá? Como supiste que bella estaba acá – dijo Alice un poco indignada porque su hermano mayor no le había ducho que venia a buscarme.

-Alice no tuve tiempo, apenas la localice, me vine enseguida- dijo Edward tranquilo.

-Bueno pero no importa, ya le avise a mama y a papa que ustedes están acá- dijo Alice

-QUE! Porque les avisaste Alice- dije

-Porque ellos tienen que saber que tu estas acá bella .

A la media hora siguiente llegaron Carlisle y Esme, cuando me vieron , me abrazaron , me besaron y me dijeron que estaría castigada por 2 meses, pero bueno, era lo mínimo que esperaba.

Recogí mis cosas y emprendimos viaje a Forks.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado, la Push si que quedaba lejos de Forks, no lo podía creer, Bella llego viva a ese lugar, Dios! eso si que era un milagro.

Llegamos a casa y mis demás hermanos me saludaron, mi osito , Emmett apenas me vio me dio muchos besos.

-Mi bells, porque te fuiste? – me dijo el oso dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Problemas, tu sabes- le dije

Ahora que lo pienso, era obvio que todos ellos me preguntaría que porque me fui, no les podía decir que me fui porque Edward me dijo que termináramos, tenia que pensar algo.

Y Como era obvio , mis padres me empezaron a interrogar.

-Bella porque decidiste irte de la casa?- me pregunto Carlisle en un tono muy autoritario.

-Carl…. Papa, la verdad es queme fui porque no me sentía bien estando aquí, solo quería respirar.

-Y para eso tenias que llevarte todo?- Dijo Esme apunto de llorar.

-Esme por favor no llores- le dije seriamente triste

-Solo quiero que me perdonen, no lo volveré a hacer, y con permiso quiero ir a mi habitación.

Dije retirándome, la verdad estaba muy cansada por todo esto, solo quería dormir, dormí y dormir.

Me desperté en la noche y cuando abrí los ojos, mi cuarto estaba lleno de Rosas, había muchas , pero quien me las había traído?

Revise la carta que tenia el ramo de flores mas grande. Decía:

"_Para el amor de mi vida, para ti mi bells, - Ed"_

En ese momento Esme entro a mi habitación.

-Bella cariño quien te ah dado esos ramos de flores?

-La verdad no lo se- dije, obviamente no le iba a decir que su hijo, Edward me estaba mandado flores.

-Déjame ver la tarjeta- dijo Esme un poco emocionada.

-Ehmm toma- dije un poco nerviosa

Ojala Esme no se diera cuenta que " Ed" era Edward.

Esme se quedo mirando rara la pequeña carta.

-Bella , quien es Ed?

Y Ahora yo que le iba decir a Esme, no le podría decir la verdad, así que lo mas lógico que se me ocurrió en ese momento, era decirle que mi supuesto novio se llamaba "Edmund"

-Ehmm me las envió mi Novio Edmund, te acuerdas , con el chico que la vecina me vio besándome.

-Pero me acabas de decir que no sabias quien te las había mandado- dijo Esme un poco desconfiada.

-Es que la verdad no quería decirte que tenia novio.- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Tienes que traerlo a casa bella, para que la familia lo conozca .

-Ehmm claro mama , mas adelante.

Pero a quien podría traer yo a casa, si en verdad no tenia novio, y mi amado era Edward.

En ese momento entra Edward a mi habitación, y Esme enseguida le conto de mi supuesto novio.

-Hijo, ya sabia que Bella tiene novio? , Se llama Edmund.

-Bella , tu tienes novio? – me miro Edward asombrado

-Si , mira me regalo estas flores, el sabe que lo amo mucho- le dije mirándolo fijamente, el sabia que todo lo que decía era para el.

-Bueno chicos los dejo solos- dijo Esme retirándose de mi habitación.

-Como así que mi pequeña tiene novio, ah?- Dijo Edward en un tono muy sensual.

-Edward tu sabes que no existe ningún novio, era para que Esme no se diera cuenta que tu me habías mandado esas Rosas.

-Te gustaron?- dijo Edward

-Me encantaron, te quiero.

-Ven bella vamos a mi cuarto, te tengo que mostrar algo.

Pasamos por la puerta que conecta a nuestros cuartos, cuando llegamos a su habitación, Edward fue a su nochero y saco una pequeña cajita. , sacando unas hermosas cadenitas, idénticas, en forma de corazón.

-Bella te doy esta cadena , que simboliza nuestro amor, tu tendrás una y yo otra.

-Te amo Edward- dije

Empezamos a besarnos, cuando sentimos que alguien entro, era Emmett.

Nos habían descubierto.


End file.
